kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
A.C. Milan
Silvio Berlusconi | mgrtitle = Head Coach | manager = Carlo Ancelotti | league = Serie A | season = 2007-08 | position = Serie A, 5th | pattern_la1=_shoulder_stripes_black_shirt_half|pattern_b1=_shoulder stripes white stripes red vert stripes|pattern_ra1=_shoulder_stripes_black_shirt_half| leftarm1=ff0000|body1=000000|rightarm1=ff0000|shorts1=ffffff|socks1=000000| pattern_la2=_shoulder stripes white shirt black top stripe half|pattern_b2=_shoulder stripes white shirt black top stripe|pattern_ra2=_shoulder stripes white shirt black top stripe half| leftarm2=ff0000|body2=ff0000|rightarm2=ff0000|shorts2=ffffff|socks2=ffffff| pattern_la3=_shoulder_stripes_black_shirt_half|pattern_b3=_shoulder stripes black shirt|pattern_ra3=_shoulder_stripes_black_shirt_half| leftarm3=ff0000|body3=ff0000|rightarm3=ff0000|shorts3=000000|socks3=000000| }} AC Milan është klub futbollistik italian që garon në Seria A, ligën më të lartë të futbollit italian. Historiku Klubi është krijuar si klub kriketi në vitin 1989 nga emigrantët Britanik Alfred Edwards dhe Herbert Kilpin, të cilët kishin ardhur nga qyteti Britanik i Nottinghamit. Për nder të origjinës, klubi e ka mbajutr emrin e tij ne spellingun anglez të qytetit, në vënd që ta ndyshojë atë në italisht Milano (edhe pse kanë qenë të detyruar gjatë regjimit fashist, sikurse Genoa dhe Inter). AC Milan për herë të parë e ka fituar kampionatin italian në vitin 1901, dhe më vonë përsëri në vitin 1906 dhe 1907. Në vitin 1908 klubi përjetoi një ndarje e cila erdhi si rezultat i mosmarrëveshjeve të brendshme të klubit për të blerë lojtarë të huaj, e cila çoi në krijimin e klubit të ri bazuar në Milano, F.C. Internayionale Milano. Duke i përndjekur këto evenimente, AC Milan nuk mundi të fitojë asnjë titull shtëpiak deri në vitin 1950-51, Në vitin 1963 Milani e fito edhe titullin e parë kontinental, duke fituar Europen Cup duke e mundur S.L. Benfica në finale. Këtë sukses ata e përsëritën edhe në vitin 1969, dhe në të njëjtin vit, Milani fitoi edhe Intercontinental Cup. Pas lënies së futbollit të Gianni Riverasë, Milani filloi në një periudhë humbjesh, gjatë të cilës ata ishin të përfishrë në në 1980 Totonero scandal dhe kanë qenë të ybrztur në Serie B si dënim, për herë të parë në historinë e tyre. AC Milan menjëherë u kthyze në Serie A, por pas një viti përsëri u kthye në Serie B duke e mbaruar sezonin në zonën e rezikut në sezonin 1981-82 Seria A. Skuadra Momentale GK - portier ; DF - mbrojtës ; MF - mesfushof ; FW - sulmues Numrat e pensionuar * - 3''' - Paolo Maldini, mbrojtës, 1986-aktiv * - '''6 - Franco Baresi, mbrojtës, 1977-1997 Historia presidenciale Milani ka pasur një numër të konsiderueshëm presidentësh nëper histori. Këtu është paraqitur një list komplete me presidentët e Milanit |width="30"| |valign="top"| |width="30"| |valign="top"| |} Historia e trajnerëve Më poshtë është paraqitur lista e trajnerëve të Milanit prej vitit 1900 gjer më sot. |width="30"| |valign="top"| |} Club statistics and records Paolo Maldini momentalisht e mban rekordin si lojtarë me më shumë loja në Serie A dhe kompeticione tjera, gjithsej 1000 loja të luajtura. Më 14 Maj 2007 ai e arriti numrin 600 loja të luajtura në Serie A (duke mos i konsideruar ndeshjet playoff), gjithashtu mban edhe rekorin me më shumë ndeshje të zhvilluara në Serie A. Gola shënuesi më i mirë i Milanit i të gjitha kohërave është suedezi Gunnar Nordahl i cili në 268 ndeshje shënoi 221 gola. I dyti është Andriy Shevchenko me 173 gola në 298 ndeshje. Golashënuesi më i mirë i cili edne luan për Milanin është Filippo Inzaghi me 100 gola në 217 ndeshje. Milani është klubi i vetëm që e mban rekordin duke mos humbur asnjë ndeshje në nji sezon Serie A 1991-91. Gjithsej ky rekord pa asnjë humbje zgjati 58 ndeshje, duke filluar 0-0 kundrejtë Parma më 26 Mars 1991 dhe duke humbur ironikisht 1-0 kundrejtë Parmës më 21 Mars 1993. Ky rekord pa humbur lojë është rekordi në Seria A dhe i treti në Europë. Vjen pas rekordit të Steaua Bucharest me 104 ndeshje pa humbje dhe Glasgow Celtic me 68 ndeshje pa humbje. Currently, AC Milan has the most FIFA recognised international club titles in the world after beating Boca Juniors at the FIFA Club World Cup in 2007. Milan is also the number one team in Europe in line with UEFA Co-Efficient ranking system. This allows Milan to be in the number one spot for all European draws, which allows Milan to avoid other highly rated European teams in UEFA competitions. Titujt Milani është një ndër klubet më të suksesshëm në Itali, duke fituar gjithsej 27 trofe, dhe klubi më fitimtar në kompeticionet ndërkombëtare duke fituar 14 tituj europian dhe 4 tituj botëror. Milanit i është dhënë e drejta për të mbajtur një yll ne fanelën e tyre duke reprezantuar faktin se ata kanë fituar më shumë se 10 scudetti. Tituj Nacional Serie A / Italian Football Championship: :* Kampionë (17): 1901; 1906; 1907; 1950–51; 1954–55; 1956–57; 1958–59; 1961–62; 1967–68; 1978–79; 1987–88; 1991–92; 1992–93; 1993–94; 1995–96; 1998–99; 2003–04 :* Nën-kampionë (14): 1902; 1947–48; 1949–50; 1951–52, 1955–56, 1960–61; 1964–65; 1968–69; 1970–71; 1971–72; 1972–73; 1989–90; 1990–91; 2004–05 Serie B: :* Kampionë (2): 1980–81; 1982–83 Coppa Italia: :* Kampionë (5): 1966–67; 1971-72; 1972–73; 1976–77; 2002–03 :* Nën-kampionë (7): 1941–42; 1967–68; 1970–71; 1974–75; 1984–85; 1989–90; 1997–98 Supercoppa Italiana: (rekord) :* Kampionë (5): 1988; 1992; 1993; 1994; 2004 :* Nën-kampionë (3): 1996; 1999; 2003 Tituj Europian UEFA Champions League (ish European Cup) :* Kampionë (7): 1962–63; 1968–69; 1988–89; 1989–90; 1993–94; 2002–03; 2006–07 :* Nën-kampionë (4): 1957–58; 1992–93; 1994–95; 2004–05 UEFA Super Cup (record) :* Kampionë (5): 1989; 1990; 1994; 2003; 2007 :* Nën-kampionë (2): 1973; 1993 UEFA Cup Winners' Cup :* Kampionë (2): 1967–68; 1972–73 :* Nën-kampionë (1): 1973–74 Tituj Botërorë FIFA Club World Cup :* Kampionë (1): 2007 Intercontinental Cup :* Kampionë (3): 1969; 1989; 1990 :* Nën-kampionë (4): 1963; 1993; 1994; 2003 Tituj jozyrtar Latin Cup :* Kampionë (2): 1951, 1956 :* Nën-kampionë (1): 1953 Mitropa Cup :* Kampionë (1): 1981–82 Numrat e pensionuar * - 3''' - Paolo Maldini, mbrojtës, 1986-aktiv * - '''6 - Franco Baresi, mbrojtës, 1977-1997 Lojtarë të famshëm A.C. Milan gjatë historisë së klubit si dhe tani gjithmonë ka angazhuar lojtarë të njohur nga e gjithë bota kështu duke u bërë një ndër klubet më të suksesëshme në arenën kombëtare dhe atë ndërkombëtare. Ndër lojtarët që kanë lënë dritë në historinë e futbollit e që kanë qenë të angazhuar edhe nga A. C. Milan janë: : Roberto Baggio, Franco Baresi, Lorenzo Buffon, Fabio Capello, Alessandro Costacurta, Roberto Donadoni, Paolo Maldini, Giovanni Trapattoni, Hernán Crespo, Rivaldo, Ronaldo, Marcel Desailly, Oliver Bierhoff, George Weah, Marco van Basten, Ruud Gullit, Frank Rijkaard, Rui Costa, Andriy Shevchenko etj. ar:إيه سي ميلان ast:AC Milán az:A. C. Milan bg:АК Милан bn:এসি মিলান bs:AC Milan ca:Associazione Calcio Milan cs:AC Milan cy:A.C. Milan da:AC Milan de:AC Mailand el:Μίλαν en:A.C. Milan eo:A.C. Milan es:Associazione Calcio Milan et:AC Milan eu:AC Milan fa:آ.ث. میلان fi:AC Milan fr:Associazione Calcio Milan fur:Associazione Calcio Milan ga:A.C. Milan gl:AC Milan he:מילאן (כדורגל) hr:A.C. Milan hu:A.C. Milan id:A.C. Milan is:AC Milan it:Associazione Calcio Milan ja:ACミラン jv:A.C. Milan ka:მილანი (საფეხბურთო კლუბი) ko:AC 밀란 la:AC Milan lt:AC Milan lv:AC Milan ms:A.C. Milan mt:AC Milan nap:Associazione Calcio Milan nl:AC Milan no:AC Milan oc:Associazione Calcio Milan pl:A.C. Milan pt:Associazione Calcio Milan ro:AC Milan ru:Милан (футбольный клуб) scn:AC Milan sh:A.C. Milan simple:A.C. Milan sk:AC Miláno sl:A.C. Milan sr:ФК Милан sv:AC Milan th:เอซี มิลาน tr:A.C. Milan uk:Мілан (футбольний клуб) vec:Associazione Calcio Milan vi:A.C. Milan zh:米兰足球俱乐部